


A Look At Friar Laurence

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Romeo And Juliet Work [7]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the character of Friar Laurence in the play Romeo And Juliet, this is part of the work I comleted before the assesment work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look At Friar Laurence

**Author's Note:**

> A look at the character of Friar Laurence in the play Romeo And Juliet, this is part of the work I comleted before the assesment work.

Friar Lawrence,

 

“I’ll to the friar to know my only remedy,  
If all else fail,  
Myself have the power to die.”

 

This is Juliet’s line. She goes to see Friar Lawrence after telling the Nurse that she is going to see the friar to confess her sins because she has displeased her father saying she won’t marry. In this quote Juliet is saying she will go to the Friar to see what he can do to help her, or if he cannot help she will have the strength to kill herself, instead of marrying Paris. 

 

Friar Lawrence gives Juliet an option, but personally I do not think that it is a very good solution. (As it gets her and her husband killed.)

**Author's Note:**

> A look at the character of Friar Laurence in the play Romeo And Juliet, this is part of the work I comleted before the assesment work.


End file.
